


Wrong Word To Use, Bud

by Psyga315



Category: The Boys (TV 2019), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Country Matters, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Misgendering, Swearing, The C-Word Gets Dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Billy Butcher gets to fight another invisible superhero. Seems like a cakewalk given how he handled Translucent, right?Well, that's when we get to the obvious line he gets to say...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Wrong Word To Use, Bud

“Well, well, well, if it ain’t the invisible cunt.” Billy Butcher said as he was about to fight his first Superhero in this new world… That’s when everyone gasped. “What?” He looked at the crowed of super powered students with their widened eyes.

“Um… Hi?” The invisible hero spoke up, causing Butcher’s jaw to drop as he realized who he was talking to.

“Bloody hell… Sorry, I just thought you were a bloke and-”

“Wait, did he just assume Tooru’s gender?”

“Yeah! He did!”

“Let’s waste him!”

Without any time to react, Butcher was suddenly beaten up by Class 1-A.


End file.
